Celesty
Celesty is a power metal band formed in 1998 in Seinäjoki, Finland. They are still active today. History Celesty's first line-up in the year 1998 was totally different from today's, and only bassist Ari Katajamäki and drummer Jere Luokkamäki are left from those days. In 1999 Tapani Kangas joined the band as a guitar player. Following this, Celesty recorded their first (unnamed) demo in summer 1999. This demo wasn't released commercially or sent out. Shortly after, Ari, Jere and Tapani decided to sign off some members and started replacing them with new ones. In 2000 Tapani and Ari joined the Finnish army while Celesty were still looking for a functional line-up. In spring 2000, Tapani discovered the young and talented guitarist J-P Alanen, who he asked to join Celesty. Alanen quickly agreed and joined the ranks of the band. He knew vocalist Kimmo Perämäki and asked the band to give him a chance. The band complied and Kimmo joined. During autumn 2000, Celesty finally managed to book a studio for their first real demo. Warrior of Ice was released in spring 2001 to positive reviews. Soon after the release, Juha Mäenpää joined Celesty to play keyboards. In march 2002 Celesty started recording their second demo at Fantom Studios. Times Before the Ice got even better reviews, prompting record companies to contact the band. They signed a deal with the Spanish record label Arise Records and, the same autumn, entered the studio to record their debut album Reign of Elements, which was released worldwide in December 2002. Celesty also appeared on the Helloween tribute album called The Keepers of Jericho - Part II. In the summer 2003, Celesty started composing songs for their second album. In autumn 2003, they entered the studio to record this album titled Legacy of Hate, deciding to take a break from live performances. The new songs were very different from their earlier material. Although Ari, Jere, Juha, J-P and Tapani were very satisfied with the new material, vocalist Kimmo had other plans and left the band. Celesty was forced to find a new singer. Many singers were interviewed, and finally Antti Railio, a promising vocalist from Vaasa turned out as the winner. In May 2004, Arise Records released Legacy of Hate. In 2005, Celesty again appeared on a tribute album, this time to play the Megadeth song Holy Wars... The Punishment Due. In August 2005, the band signed a new worldwide record deal with a German label called Dockyard 1. Celesty quickly started composing songs for their third album. At the same time, an old friend of the band's, guitarist and composer Teemu Koskela joined Celesty. The band decided avoid live performances for a while because they wanted to concentrate fully on their new album. Again Celesty headed to studio. Mortal Mind Creation was recorded at Midas Studios in Vaasa, Finland during the summer of 2006. It was released worldwide on the 23rd of October. Line-up * Antti Railio (Vocals) * Ari Katajamäki (Bass) * Jere Luokkamäki (Drums) * Teemu Koskela (Lead guitar) * Juha Mäenpää (Keyboards) * Tapani Kangas (Rhythm guitar) Discography * Warrior of Ice (Demo) (1999) * Times Before the Ice (Demo) (2002) * Reign of Elements (2002) * Legacy Of Hate (2004) * Mortal Mind Creation (2006) * Vendetta (2009)